She!
by Chappy Ruki Oguri
Summary: Apa yaaa? Baca aja deh. Short story about Tsubasa's Little family ;


Captain Tsubasa belongs to Yoichi Takahashi

SHE! Belongs to Chappy Ruki Oguri

Back From hiatus, starting to continue her fanfiction in this fandom

Pairing : Tsubasa X Sanae and their little family serta agak OOC dan OC dimunculkan

Enjoy my fiction and leave your review ! =))))

.

.

.

.

Warna jingga sang mentari di kota Barcelona telah menampakkan diri. Jam 5.00 p.m. saatnya pulang ke rumah. Namun sebelum pulang aku melihat kembali ponselku. Sederet pesan singkat yang belum aku baca mulai menampakkan dirinya stau per satu. Yang membuatku penasaran tentu saja pesan singkat drai istriku tercinta, Sanae.

*_**Aku lembur sampai jam 5.30 sore. Aku sudah pesan ke Hayate dan Daibu jika di rumah tidak ada orang aku minta mereka menemuimu di tempat latihan. Mereka hari ini ada latihan sepakbola juga di sekolah. Pulang sekitar jam 4.30. Yuki sekarang bersamaku. Setelah pulang sekolah aku minta antar jemputnya ke kantorku.**_

_**Love You,**_

_**Sanae :***_

Begitulah isi pesan dari istriku tercinta. Memiliki istri yang juga bekerja ternyata tidak seperti yang orang-orang bilang. Setelah menikah Sanae mulai melanjutkan kuliahnya di Barcelona dan sekarang dia bekerja di sebuah perusahaan yang cukup ternama di Barcelona sebagai manager marketing. Dan selama dia kuliah dan bekerja, dia tidak pernah lupa kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri dan ibu. Menurutku Sanae adalah tipikal wanita yang bertanggung jawab, setia, sesosok ibu yang begitu dicintai anak-anaknya. Mengingat semua itu membuatku selalu bersyukur memilikinya.

"Ayaaaaah!"

Sebuah teriakan yang cukup keras tengah menyadarkanku tentang sosok Sanae. Ah. itu dia anak-anakku yang hebat.

"Hoi!" sapaku balik.

"Ayah,tadi ibu berpesan kalau di rumah tidak ada orang, kami diminta untuk menemui Ayah di tempat latihan Ayah. Kata ibu,ibu hari ini lembur kerja."

Tepat seperti yang disampaikan Sanae.

"Ah,iya. Tadi ibu juga sudah bilang kok sama Ayah." Kataku membenarkan.

"Kalian sudah makan?" tanyaku lagi pada dua anakku.

"Iya sudah. Aku sudah makan di sekolah tadi." Jawab Daibu

"Aku juga. Ayah sekarang kita pulang ya?"

Akhirnya kami pun pulang ke rumah. Dalam perjalanan Hayate dan Daibu bercerita banyak tentang latihan sepak bolanya di sekolah. Namun yang paling bersemangat adalah Daibu. Anak nomor 2ku ini memang memiliki semangat yang sama denganku untuk menjadi seorang pemain sepak bola profesional. Berbeda dengan Hayate. Hayate tidak suka sepak bola? Ah tidak! Dia juga suka. Namun tidak terlalu berambisi besar untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola sepertiku. Katanya dia ingin menjadi seorang dokter paling hebat sedunia agar kalau ibunya sakit dia bisa menyembuhkannya. Betapa mereka mencintai ibunya kan? Mau jadi apa mereka nanti yang terpenting mereka bersemangat mencapai mimpi-mimpi mereka dan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mewujudkannya.

.

.

"Ayah, ibu pulang jam berapa?" tanya Daibu.

"Jam 5.30. Ada apa?" tanyaku balik.

"Aku punya hadiah untuk ibu. Lihat aku dapat nilai matematika 10 dan aku ingin menghadiahkan ini pada ibu."

Benarkan mereka sangat mencintai ibunya?

"Ayah kita jemput ibu yuk?" ajak Hayate.

Aku tersenyum dan mengiyakan. Segera aku kirim pesan ke Sanae kalau kami akan menjemputnya.

.

.

"Kantor ibu di lantai 8, Yah!" jelas Hayate saat kami memasuki gedung perkantoran tempat Sanae bekerja.

"Kau tahu darimana?" tanyaku penasaran. Anakku kenapa tahu sekali tentang ibunya? Aku saja tidak tahu.

"Ibu pernah bercerita padaku." Jelas Hayate.

"Aku juga pernah diajak ke sini untuk tahu Ibu itu kerjanya apa." Tambah Daibu.

Akhirnya kami menuju lantai 8 dengan lift. Kantor ini cukup besar menurutku. Namun kami tidak terlalu kesulitan untuk menemukan ruangan Sanae.

"Di sana, Yah ruangan ibu." Pandu Daibu.

Well, akhirnya kami smapai di sebuah ruangan yang cukup lebar dan di sana pintunya tidak tertutup. Dengan segera kami masuk dan langsung menemukan sosok Sanae yang sedang bersama Yuki-anak ke-3ku.

"Ibuuuu." Teriak Daibu sambil berlari memeluk Sanae.

"Hallo sayang. Bagaimana latihan sepak bolanya? Menyenangkan?" tanya Sanae.

"Aku berhasil memasukkan bola dengan teknik yang diajarkan Ayah."

Hee? Kenapa Daibu tidak bercerita padaku tadi?

"Wah, kau hebat! Pasti nanti kau bisa sehebat Ayah! Semangat ya, anak hebat!" jawab Sanae.

Salah satu hal yang aku sukai dari Sanae adalah ketika dia memberi semangat pada anak-anak.

"Ibu,sudah selesaikan? Ayo pulang." Ajak Hayate.

Dan akhirnya kami berrtiga pulang. Dalam perjalanan menuju ke mobil setiap orang yang kami jumpai selalu memberikan salam hormat untuk istriku dna terkadang Sanae tidak hanya tersenyum tapi berbincang sebentar lalu kembali berjalan.

Akhirnya kami tiba di mobil. Aku turunkan Yuki yang sedari tadi aku gendong. Gadis kecil ini tampak masih mengantuk. Saat hendak membuka mobil, Sanae segera meminta Yuki untuk digendong olehnya. Dan kamipun naik ke mobil untuk pulang.

.

.

.

Biar kujelaskan sebentar tentang plotting tempat duduk di mobilku ini. Daibu, dia di jok depan bersamaku. Sanae, dia dan Yuki ada di jok penumpang ke dua. Dan Hayate seperti biasa dia selalu memilih tempat duduk di belakang dengan buku-buku dan dunia tentang kedokteran mini miliknya.

"Ibu,aku punya hadiah untuk ibu!" kata Daibu sambil melihat ke arah Sanae.

"Ah! Benarkah? Daibu punya hadiah apa untuk ibu?" jawab Sanae.

"Hmm..rahasia! hehe. Nanti tidak surprise lagi kalau aku beritahu ibu." Kata Daibu lagi.

"Oh,baiklah kalau begitu."

"Hehe." Hayate lalu berbalik melihat ke depan lagi.

"Daibu... I love you!" kata Sanae tiba-tiba.

Ah. mantra itu lagi.

"Aaahh..ibu!" Jawab Sanae malu-malu kucing.

"Hari ini Daibu belum bilang I love you loh ke ibu."

Aku tersenyum mendengar percakapan ibu dan anak itu. Sanae memang selalu mengatakan hal itu setiap hari kepada anak-anakku. Mungkin ini yang membuat anak-anakku begitu dekat dengannya. Aku bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya yang begitu besar pada anak-anakku saat mengucapkan I love you.

"Aah.. I yeep yu tu." Jawab Sanae.

"Daibu bilang apa tadi? Ibu tidak jelas mendengarnya. Masak sama ibu bilangnya gitu." Kata Sanae menggoda.

Aku tersenyum geli.

"I love you too."

"Naah,gitu dong. Itu baru anak ibu."

"Hayate, I love you."

"I love you,too ibu." Jawab hayate sambil memeluk dan mencium Sanae dari bangku belakang. Dan Sanae membalas pelukkannya.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar ibu bilang i love you ke ayah." Kata Daibu tiba-tiba.

Eh. Aku terkejut.

"Ah iya. Jangan-jangan ibu tidak i love you ya sama Ayah." Timpal Hayate.

"Ibu sering kok bilang sama ayah. Iya kan, Yah?" tanya Sanae padaku.

"Sering? Gimana ya?" jawabku pura-pura lupa.

"Ayah!"

Hahaha. Aku yakin sekarang wajah istriku yang cantik itu sedang merah padam dengan pipi menggembung. Sekali-kali bolehkan ya mengerjai istri tercintaku? V

"Sekarang ibu bilang i love you ke ayah. Kan kasihan ayah tidak pernah dibilangi i love you!"

Oke Daibu! Setelah ini ayah berjanji akan memberikanmu uang jajan tambahan. Haha.

"Iya bu." Tambah Hayate.

"I love you, Ayah.. begitu bu." Kata Yuki menambahi.

Ah. Yes! 3 orang anakku mulai sekarang akan kutambahi uang jajannya karena kami bisa sehati mengerjai ibunya.

"Ah..baiklah.. haah.." Sanae menghela nafas panjang. Sesekali kulirik dia dari kaca spion. Dengan terseyum tulus dia berkata, " I Love you so much, Ayah..."

"Cieeeeee..."

"Cuit cuit!"

Sanae menutup wajahnya.

"Ah! Kalian sekongkol ya?"

Kami semua tertawa.

.

..

.

Akhirnya kami tiba di rumah. Satu per satu anak-anakku ini turun drai mobil dan masuk ke rumah.

"I Love you so much too, Sanae." Kataku pada Sanae yang masih di luar rumah.

"Ah,apa-apaan tadi bilang "Sering? Gimana ya?" ! bukannya aku ini sering sekali bilang I love you padamu. Hah?" tanyanya sedikit jengkel.

"Kau memang sering bilang tapi tidak di depan mereka. Untuk itu seringlah bilang "I love you,Ayah" di depan mereka. Haha. Sudahlah ibu cantik sekarang kita masuk, kau butuh istirahat." Kataku.

Ini suatu kebanggaan memiliki istri yang disayang anak-anak, istri yang bertanggung jawab, istri yang bisa segalanya, istri yang mencintai keluarganya. Dan juga kebanggaan bisa memiliki tiga orang anak yang begitu luar biasa! Merekalah yang sekarang begitu berharga untukku dna aku berjanji untuk menjaga mereka.

~FIN~

Konbanwa minnaaaaa :DDD (ngetiknya waktu malem)

I'm back! Uwuwuwu...

Ini cerita agak gimana gitu ya? Inspirasinya dari keluarga bossnya Ciymii yang harmonis dan ibuknya luar biasa! Jadi inget The Ozora gityuuu.. hehe

Ini spesial buat ultahnya sii Ranran.. haha..

Please, kasih tahu pendapat kalian tentang fict ini yaa..

Miss youu :*


End file.
